


Ponytail

by MillsFrancis



Series: Old works - Victorious [13]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillsFrancis/pseuds/MillsFrancis
Summary: Jade hasn’t always let her hair down.





	Ponytail

I was sitting in my RV watching Jade. She was sat across from me drawing, (she's an amazing artist btw) her ponytail swinging when she shook her head at her drawing. I'd asked Jade why she always wore her hair in a ponytail when we had first started dating. She'd said it kept it out of the way. Fair enough. I'd never seen her with her hair down.

"Why don't you take your hair down tonight babe? We can relax." I asked. She stopped drawing and looked at me.

"I like it up." She said matter-of-factly.

"Alright, sorry hun." I said rather quietly. I hated making Jade mad. She sighed; feeling bad, put down her sketchpad and came to sit on my lap.

" What do you wanna do tonight?" she asked. I decided to risk it

"Take your hair down." I said smiling; I guess I deserved the punch in the shoulder that followed. She decided that she wanted to kiss and cuddle so she went to change into PJ's as I did the same. She came out in her short nightie and kissed me. Pretty soon we were leaning up against the sofa making out passionately. She always had been a tease and tonight was no different. She stopped kissing me, started smirking and said

"That'll do babe" however I was ready for what she did next. She spun round, attempting to get her ponytail to hit my face, but I grabbed the hair bobble and pulled. It slid off the ends of her hair before she had any time to react. Her long dark brown curls tumbled around down, resting in perfect ringlets. I just stared at her lovingly, truly speechless. She looked so different. Still the same beautiful Jade, but oh so different.

"Babe, wow. You look gorgeous." She tried to blow a stray piece of hair out of her face. It failed so I stepped closer and brushed it gently to the side. She smiled shyly.

"Keep it down tonight Jade." I said, and for once she agreed.

She never wore her up again. Not in public and not alone with me. She decided she liked it down; it was relaxing.


End file.
